Our Infinity is Somewhere
by Madison Moose
Summary: Hazel is reunited with Augustus in the great beyond. Otherwise known as Somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

Over the past few months my lungs have managed to become worse than ever before. I didn't even think that could be possible. To make things even better the Phalanxifor stopped working and my tumors grew for the first time in a long time. You'd think I'd be in pain and I am, but not from my cancer. My emergency room ten was used and is still in use because of the death of my boyfriend, Augustus Waters.

He is the love of my life, present tense. Our love story is truly extraordinary. It's not like anything you would read in a fairytale. It didn't end tragically like Romeo and Juliet. Our love is still strong. I am still completely in love with Augustus. I am thankful for our little infinity.

It might be a good time to tell you that I am probably going to die tonight. I just have this strange feeling that this my last night on Earth. I wish I could ask Augustus how he felt when he died. Then I would know for sure. If dying hurts then I am not dying, because **pain demands to be felt**. I feel calm and at peace. The fact of death have never scared me. I was always worried about what would happen to my parents. They couldn't just sit and stare at walls. I found out a little while ago that my mother was going to be a Patrick. She will have something to focus on after I do pass on.

I lie in my bed slowly drifting to sleep. Like the way I fell in love with Augustus, slowly, then all at once. My eyelids shut but instead of the usual darkness, I see a bright white light. I open my eyes and I'm not in my room anymore. I'm at Funky Bones. Everything seems to have a certain glow and it's daytime.

I let out a sigh of relief. My cannula is gone. I can finally breathe on my own. I look around, until something or someone catches my eye. Augustus. I run to him. Running feels amazing. Nothing can stop me now, nothing. I rush into his open arms. "Welcome to Somewhere Hazel Grace."

**—AN**

**Thanks for reading! Should I leave this as a oneshot or add on to it? Review! :0)**

**- Madison**


	2. Chapter 2

We separate from our embrace. "I missed you Augustus."

He smiles at me. "I missed you too. But now is not the time to be emotional. It is the time to celebrate our grand reunion." He takes my hand and we walk to the head of the Funky Bones sculpture. On it sits a picnic basket and a pack of cigarettes. "Sit down and get ready for the feast of your life, Hazel Grace." I've been waiting for months to see my Gus again. The waiting was long and agonizing, yet so extremely worth it.

I take a moment to stare at him. He has the same crooked smile, his chestnut hair is still slightly wavy, and his eyes still sparkle. I'm so lucky to love him. He hands me a Dutch cheese and tomato sandwich. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this. Just being here with you is all I could have asked for." He rolls his eyes. "I know it was cheesy, like this sandwich," I point. "It's the truth though, I wouldn't lie to you Augustus."

He pulls out a bottle of champagne and two Winnie the Pooh cups. He pops open the bottle and pours it into the paper cups."I know you wouldn't. I'm just glad to have you back, okay?" He hands me my drink.

"Okay." We 'clink' our cups together like we did with our glasses in Amsterdam.

"How have you been Augustus? I mean, this place has to be amazing." I ask. He smiles. I already know he's got things he wants to show to me.

He extends out his hand as we stand up. "Hazel Grace, follow me."

We walk a few steps and instantly we are in Amsterdam. Right outside of Oranjee to be exact. "Wow..." is all I can manage to say. I am even wearing what we wore that night.

"It's pretty insane but, you get used to it. We can even go to Disney World." Augustus winks at me.

"But wouldn't that be too cliche? Even if I'm already dead?" I ask.

"Disney will always be cliche, Hazel Grace. Now let's go in. Even though we just ate. I'm starving."

**I decided to continue! Vote and comment your ideas for future chapters! If I choose yours you get a shoutout! **

**Thanks for reading :)**

**- okay-oblivion **


End file.
